1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to an optical mouse mechanism, and more particularly, to an optical mouse apparatus and a method utilized in an optical mouse apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, the conventional optical mouse has a photosensitive element used for obtaining multiple sensed images, where information of the displacement detection is obtained according to correlations between the multiple sensed images. With regard to the exposure of the sensed image, although the conventional optical mouse can determine the exposure value of the above-mentioned sensed image, it is only limited to calculation of the average brightness of the whole sensed image for allowing the average brightness of the sensed image to be within a predetermined exposure range. To put it another way, the current optical mouse only adjusts the exposure value of the sensed image within a predetermined range regardless of the sensed image quality or the usage status/environment of the optical mouse. This kind of exposure determination mechanism is power-consuming for a portable optical mouse such as a wireless optical mouse. Therefore, the standby time of the portable optical mouse is likely to be limited. In addition, the adjustment of the exposure is highly correlated to the quality of the sensed image. Hence, reduction of the exposure indicates the signal intensity of the sensed image would be reduced, which affects the image quality and leads to excessive errors of the displacement detection. However, the current optical mouse techniques do not take into account the exposure adjustment for power saving while remaining the signal intensity of the sensed image and reducing the error of the displacement detection.